Daxter
'''Daxter '''war ursrpünglich ein Mensch, der durch ein unglückliches Bad in dunklem Eco in ein Ottsel verwandelt wurde. Er ist Jaks bester Freund und ziemlich vorlaut, kann aber auch unglaublich mutig sein, aber nur, wenn er unbedingt muss. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer Daxters Eltern waren. Man weiß lediglich, dass er in Sanddorf Jaks bester Freund wurde und oftmals Samos Hütte aufräumen musste. Persönlichkeit Daxter ist vorlaut und meistens feige. Er versteckt sich hinter Jak, wenn es gefährlich wird. Ist sein bester Freund jedoch in Schwierigkeiten, zeigt er seine mutige Seite. Daxter erfindet ständig Geschichten über seine mutigen Taten und erzählt diese sehr dramatisch und übertrieben seinen Freunden. Leichtgläubige Leute sehen in Daxter den wahren Helden und glauben seine unglaublichen Geschichten. Er ist besonders dafür bekannt, oftmals sarkastische Sprüche zu klopfen. Daxter verhält sich ziemlich respektlos, bezeichnete Metallschädel tödlicher als Krews Unterhosen an einem heißen Sommertag und nannte Samos manchmal Großväterchen Wurzelkopf. Wenn Frauen zum Beeindrucken in der Nähe sind, packt er seine besten Gesichten aus. Er mag zwar bei einigen von ihnen punkten, bei Männern erntet er jedoch nur Spott und Lacher. Zu den Frauen, bei denen er bisher landen wollte, gehören Tess, Keira, Ashelin Praxis und Taryn. Daxter ist darum bemüht, seine in Wahrheit tapfere Natur zu unterdrücken. So wollte er zuerst Keira Hagai beschützen, während Jak gegen Klaww kämpfte oder bei Sig bleiben, während sein Freund das Metallschädelnest angriff. In besonderen Situationen, wie zum Beispiel Damas Tod zeigt er jedoch seine echte Seite, als Graf Veger Jak noch verspottet. Er bezeichnet die Abenteuer mit Jak als die besten Ereignisse in seinem Leben. Zudem hat er keine Angst vor Böseiwchten wie Erol oder dem Metallschädelanführer und wirft sogar ihnen sarkastische Sprüche an den Kopf. Daxter zeigt eine Abneigung gegen über Lurkern. Zudem ist er sehr ungeschickt, und ihm passieren ständig Missgeschicke. Er betrank sich zum Beispiel ausversehen, als er Tess beim Sortieren von Alkoholischen Getränken helfen wollte. Zudem aktivierte er unbeabsichtigt eine Lenkrakete und wurde von Trümmern einer durchbrochenen Barriere getroffen. Er gab Leuten, die er nicht leiden konnte, dumme Spitznamen. Somit nannte er Samus Grünhaut, Krew Rollbraten und Pecker Staubwedel. Jeder reagiert anders auf diese Beleidigungen. Krew thumb|Daxter will verhindern, dass sich Jak und Keira küssen.droht damit, ihn als Trophäe an die Wand zu hängen, Samos verdonnert ihn dazu, seine Hütte zu putzen, und Pecker fängt an, sich mit ihm zu prügeln. Zwischen Samos und Daxter besteht eine besondere Spannung. Sogar der junge Samos, der Daxter noch nie gesehen hatte meinte, dass er so ein hässliches Gesicht wie das Daxters niemals vergessen würde. Bevor er von den Precursorn welche spendiert bekam, beklagte sich Daxter ständig darüber, wie er Hosen vermisste, besonders die mit der sanften Stützwirkung. Als Jak ihn in der Kanalisation in Haven City fragte, was er nur ohne ihn machen würde, antwortete Daxter, dass er ohne ihn warscheinlich nicht nur 50 Zentimeter groß, beharrt wäre und ohne Hosen in der Kanalisation rumlaufen. Nachdem Jak die dunkle Unsichtbarkeit erlernte, sagte Daxter, Jak solle diesen Quatsch sein lassen. Ohne dunkles Eco hätte er noch seine Hosen an. Er vermisste Hosen, besonders die mit der sanften Stützwirkung. Als die Precursor ihn seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen wollen, wünscht Daxter sich nur ein paar Hosen, so wie die, die sie trugen. Als Tess meinte, sie wolle auch welche, wurde sie ebenfalls in ein Ottsel verwandelt. Die einzige Frau, zu der sich wirklich emotional hingezogen fühlte, war Tess. Ständig versuchte er sie mit seinen Geschichten zu beeindrucken und ihr zu helfen, selbst wenn er sich dabei verletzte oder betrank. Anfangs konnte thumb|Daxter und TessTess ihn einfach nicht ernst nehmen, da er ein kleines Ottsel war. Als sie ihn jedoch besser kennenlernte, baute sie eine emotionale Bindung zu ihm auf. Sie machte sich tierische Sorgen, als Daxter und Jak in der Wüste ausgesetzt wurden, das arme Kerlchen hatte schließlich nicht einmal Sonnencreme dabei! Umso erfreuter war sie, als er aufeinmal am Schießstand auftauchte. Sie befahl Jak, auf ihr Baby aufzupassen, ansonsten würde sie ihn finden und er würde es bereuen! Nach der Niederlage von Cyber Errol wünschte sie sich die gleichen Hosen wie Daxter und wurde prompt auch in ein Ottsel verwandelt. Dies störte sie jedoch nicht wirklich. Aussehen Als Mensch hatte Daxter rot-orange Haare, rote Kleidung, weiße Hosen, lange spitze Ohren, eine Brille und für Bewohner von Sanddorf typische zehenfreie Sandalen. Als Ottsel hatte Daxter orangenes Fell, welches ihn den Spitznamen Oranger Blitz einbrachte. Die Brille und die braunen Handschuhe behielt er. Seine Gesamtgröße betrug 50 Zentimeter. Fähigkeiten Daxter konnte kleine Feinde mit einfachen Schlag und Rotier Angriffen ausschalten. Während der Suche nach Jak erhielt er die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten. Osmo gab ihm eine elektronische Fliegenklatsche, mit der er Metallwanzen jagte, und von Taryn erhielt er später Insektenspray, mit dem er Wanzen betäuben und töten konnte. thumb|Daxter mit seiner elektrischen Fliegenklatsche und dem SprayMit dem Sprayer konnte er zudem für ein paar Sekunden fliegen. Es gab verschiedene Aufrüstungen. Mit dem normalen Spray konnte er Wanzen nur betäuben, mit dem Flammenwerfer konnte er Feinde und Hindernisse verbrennen. Das Ultraschall Upgrade verschoss eine gebündelte Kugel purer Energie Obwohl er meistens Jak fahren ließ, konnte er selbst ziemlich gut mit einem Zoomer umgehen. Als Dunkler Daxter konnte er Gegner werfen und Feinde, die vorher viel zu mächtig für ihn waren, leicht besiegen. Zuden konnte er sehr gut mit der Morph Gun umgehen. Story Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy thumb|Daxter stolpert als Mensch über ein ArtefaktTrotz der Wahnung Samos begaben sich Jak und Daxter auf die Nebelinsel. Dort fanden sie heraus, dass die Lurker eine Invasion planten. Auf dem Rückweg wurden die beiden von einem Lurker angegriffen, der sie vorher gehört hatte. Jak tötete das Monstrum, konnte jedoch nicht verhindenr, dass Daxter in eine Wanne voll mit dunklem Eco fiel. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Daxter wieder heraus, er hatte sich jedoch etwas verändert. Er war von einem Menschen in ein kleines, haariges Ottsel verwandelt worden. Die beide suchten Rat beim Weisen des grünen Ecos, Samos Hagai, doch dieser meinte, dass nur eine einzige Person das dunkle Eco lange genug erforscht hatte, um ihn vieleicht zurück zu verwandeln: Gol Acheron, der Weise des dunklen Ecos. Dieser lebte weit entfernt im Norden, und der einzige Weg zu ihm fürchte durch den Feuer Canyon. Keira Hagai meinte, dass sie mit 20 Energiezellen genug Energie haben würde, um für ihrem A-Grav Zoomer einen Hitzeschutzschild zu bauen. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, das Gol und Maia Acheron die Weisen enführt hatten und die ganze Welt mit dunklem Eco überfluten wollten, wurde Daxter langsam klar, dass er womoglich für immer ein Ottsel bleiben müsste. Während des Kampfes entstand Helles Eco, mit dem Jak Gold und Maia tötete. Kiera hatte etwas Mitleid mti Daxter, doch dieser fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. Daxter Nach ihrem Sieg über Gol und Maia fanden Jak und Daxter eine Zeitmaschiene und einen Precursor Ring, den sie ins Sanddorf schleppten. Aus dem sich öffnendem Zeitportal kamen auf einmal lauter finstere Kreaturen und ein großes Monster, das meinte, das es Jak immer und überall finden würde. Daxter und die anderen wurden durch den Zeitstrudel gesogen und kamen viele hunderte von Jahren in der Zukunft wieder heraus. Jak wurde gefangen genommen, doch Daxter konnte fliehen. Er schwor sich, Jak zu retten. Die nächsten zwei Jahre lebte Daxter auf der Straße und ernährte sich von weggeworfenen Glub Burgern. Eines Tages, bei einer gescheiterten Bar Prahlerei, traf er einen alten Mann namens Osmo, der ihn als Kammerjäger einstellte. Darin sah er eine günstige Gelegenheit, Jak zu finden. Im Laufe seines Abenteuers deckte Daxter die Pläne des Anführers der Metallwanzen Kaeden auf. Nachdem er diesen besiegt hatte, fand er Jak gefoltert in einem Gefängnis wieder. Jak 2 Renegade Nachdem er Jak aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, musste er feststellen, dass sich sein bester Freund Jak sehr verändert hatte. Nicht nur, dass er sich von nun an in den dunklen Jak verwandeln konnte und seine Feinde auf grausame Art und Weise niedermetzeln konnte, ihm war auch noch ein Bart gewachsen! Sie schlossen sich einer Untergrundbewegung an, die Baron Praxis stürzen wollte. Daxter konnte sich sogar dazu überwinden, ein Rennen mitzufahren. Sie erledigten in Haven City haufenweise Aufträge für den Untergrund und den Verbrecherboss Krew, bis sie schließlich das Grabmal von Mark gefunden hatten. Daxter löste dort einen großen Stein, der drohte, ihn zu zerquetschen. Der Stein stellte sich als eine gigantische Spinne heraus, die er jedoch einsperren konnte. Daxter fing desöfteren Streit mit Samos, Pecker und Krew an, stand jedoch am Ende direkt hinter Jak, als er den Metallschädelanführer vernichtete. Er übernahm Krews Bar und taufte sie um zum Umgezogenen Ottsel. Jak 3 Da sie für einen Krieg verantwortlich gemacht wurden, wurden Jak und Daxter zusammen mit Pecker in die Wüste verbannt. Dort entdeckten sie eine unbekannte Zivilisation namens Spargus City, bei der sie Unterschlupf fanden. Daxter beseitigte in diesem Abenteuer Hindernisse für Jak, so fällte er zum Beispiel in einem Vulkan einen Felsen, um eine Brücke für Jak zu bauen und stieß Steinplatten auf Geysire, damit Jak höher gelegene Ebenen erreichen konnte. Als sie die fliegende Kriegsfabrik schließen wollten, aktivierte Daxter Hebel, um Brücken auszufahren oder Plattformen zu aktivieren. Nach Damas Tod offenbarten sich die Precursor als Ottsel und erklärten, dass alles Eco ihren Code enthielt und der Unfall auf der Nebelinsel gewollt war. Als die Precursor Daxter ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen wollten, wünschte dieser dich nur ein paar Hosen. Jak X Combat Racing Aufgrund des Krieges wurde das Testament und die Trauerfeier des verstorbenen Krew immer wieder verschoben. Die Tocher Rayn hatte Jak, Daxter, Ahslin, Kiera, Samos und Torn eingeladen, um sich Krews letzten Wunsch anzuhören. Dieser offenbarte sich ihnen als Hologramm und gab zu, dass der Wein, den sie alle greade getrunken hatten, vergiftet war. Sie bekamen das Gegengift nur, wenn sie die große Meisterschaft von Kras City für ihn gewannen. Am Ende wurden alle, einschließlich Daxter geheilt. Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier Daxter und Kiera wollen Jak dabei helfen, ein Eco Weise zu werden. Als sie den Stuhl finden, der Jak damals bei der Folter festgehalten hat, wird Daxter ausversehen in den dunklen Daxter verwandelt. Nun war er eine 8 Meter große Kreatur mit unvorstellbarer Zerstörungskraft. Playstation Move Heroes Die Aliens Gleeber und Lunk wollten herausfinden, wer der größte Held aller Zeiten war. Dadurch suchten sie sich die 6 größten aus. Jak und Daxter, Ratchet und Clank und Sly Cooper und Bentley. In Haven City jagten Jak und Daxter greade einen Verbrecherboss, und stürzten mit ihrem Fahrzeug ab, als ein Portal erschien und sie einsog. Zur selben Zeit versuchten Sly und Bentley in Paris, Murray aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, auch sie wurden eingesogen. Ratchet und Clank wurden auf Kerwan von der Armee des teuflischen Cragmiten Herschers Imperator Percival Tachyon angegriffen, als auch sie eingesogen wurden. Die Aliens hatten ihre Welten angehalten und würden sie wieder freigeben, wenn die Spiele zu ende waren. Während Jak wütend auf Ratchet zuging, versteckten sich Sly und Bentley. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie herausfanden, dass sie alle Helden waren und niemand etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Jak konnte sich niemals mit dem Stil des Meisterdiebes Sly Cooper abfinden und baute eine gewisse Feindseligkeit zu ihm auf, welche sich jedoch zum Schluss legte. Er und Daxter verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück nach Haven City. Bentley hatte ihnen Komunikationsgeräte gegeben, mit denen sie in Kontakt bleiben konnten. Doch Daxter versteckte ihres unter einem Stein. Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Daxter war zusammen mit Jak ein spielbarer Charakter. Galerie Daxteryojvu.png|Daxter Human daxterwdupx.png|Daxter als Mensch Daxter leaning concepcbumc.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Daxter1exubx.png|Daxter als Kammerjäger Daxter at lumber millgaujf.jpg|Daxter auf einer Miss Jak x daxterzmu7p.jpg|Daxter mit Hosen Darkdaxter01uce.jpg|Dunkler Daxter Trivia Daxter ist ein freischaltbarer Charakter in Jak X. Daxters Pose verändert sich, wenn sich Jak in den dunklen oder hellen Jack verwandelt. Wenn sich Jak in den dunklen Jak verwandelt, kaut Daxter angsterfüllt auf seinen Fingernägeln. Verwandelt sich Jak in den hellen Jak, lächelt Daxter. Wenn Jak fährt, bedient Daxter die Morph Gun. Die meisten Fans mochten es nicht, dass Daxter in The Lost Frontier zum dunklen Daxter wurde. Daxter war beriets einmal mti dunklem Eco in Berührung gekommen, Zudem warnt Jak Daxter in Jak 3 noch davor, was noch mehr dunkles Eco mit ihm anstellen könnte. In dem Spiel Uncharted Drakes Schicksal steht Ottsel auf den Badeanzügen von Nathan Drake und Elena. Zudem ist das Geischt von Daxter auf dem Ärmel. Im Spiel PAIN kann man sich Daxter als Charakter freischalten. Im Spiel Daxter ist seine Nase etwas größer. In Ratchet & Clank 2 kann man in Clanks Apartment auf Endako ein Bild von Jak und Daxter finden, genauso wie auf Damosel. Zudem tanzt Clank beim Finden eines Hypnomatik Teiles genauso wie Daxter, wenn Jak eine Energiezelle gefunden aht, auch zur genau der gleichen Musik. Im Spiel Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit kann man einen Schatz namens Lutrela Nivaldensis finden, welcher Daxter darstellen soll. Der Lutrela Nivaldensis kommt aus der Familie der Carnivora, lebte in der Eiszeit und war bekannt für sein orangenes Fell und seine vorlaute Art. Im Multiplayer von Uncharted 3 gibt es einen Cameo Auftritt von Daxter. Jak nannte Daxter manchmal auf nur Daxx. Der Planet Daxx aus Ratchet & Clank 3 ist eine Anspielung auf Daxters Spitznamen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Ottsel Kategorie:Precursor Kategorie:Untergrund Kategorie:Freiheits Liga Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Charaktere Kategorie:Daxter Charaktere Kategorie:Jak 2 Renegade Charaktere Kategorie:Jak 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Jak X Combat Racing Charaktere Kategorie:Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Jak X Combat Racing Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf